cin105yfandomcom-20200214-history
Stardom, Mar. 10, 2016
Ellis uses the terms "star image" and "photo effect" in his essay. As these are new terms for our vocabulary, please define each term in your own words and in no more than one sentence per term. As always, please bring your wiki post to tutorial with you. ------------------------—-- Sal Basilone The “star image” is the portrayal of the star as both an ordinary and extraordinary person, someone at once relateable and distant. The star image is also something that exists beyond the confines of an individual film; as Ellis states, it functions as “an invitation to cinema.” The “photo effect” is produced by a seemingly paradoxical effect of present-absence; in plain English, the photo-effect in cinema is created by the showing of a film, whereby the stars are both present (they, and their performance, are visible on screen, and evoke in the audience all the attached baggage of the ‘star image’) and not (With only the rarest of exceptions, the star is not present in the theatre, and in any case the actual person is different from the star image) ----------------------------——-- Maxwell Koyama ''The Photo Effect ''is a paradoxical effect of “present-absence”, wherein a star’s performance is a film is both removed from and immediate to viewer’s lives: this effect is related to the idea of stars as both ordinary and extraordinary. A ''Star Image ''is an exceptionally impactful kind of celebrity persona that, according to Ellis, can exist only for film actors, since a “star image” is set apart from other types of star personas by its reliance on the paradoxical impressions of actors that are created the photo effect. ---------------------------- Abby Keith Star image is a paradox that allows the star to be ordinary and extraordinary at the same time, but it is cinema-specific because of the intimacy and detail a moving picture provides. Photo effect is the term derived from photography that highlights the “presence-absence” aspect of stardom- the star is accessible and inaccessible because their persona is crafted to be relatable to the average fan all while also being seen as glamorous and unreachable. ---------------------------- Tua Hytönen The star image is an extremely paradoxical term, as it suggests multiple opposites from the star itself, such as being ordinary and extraordinary simultaneously, and relies on film performance to five the full effect of the star, which its does not truly execute, making the term very complex. The photo effect is an other paradox, which suggests that a photograph (the cinematic image) is present, while being absent at the same time. ---------------------------- Francisco Kim The Star Image is a paradoxical one; through which actors and actresses are seen as both attainable and unattainable, as ordinary yet extraordinary. Similarly, the Photo Effect is also paradoxical as it presents an image of something that 'was' (present-absence), and which, along with the Star Image, incites viewers into seeing a particular cinematic performance from an actor/actress ---------------------------- Tian Sang The star image is a combination of ordinary and extraordinary in which actors and actresses can perform both identities of a real, familiar life of normal people, while having many unusual, unfamiliar elements in the diegetic world of film. This effect is associated with the photo effect, through which the images can create a sense of "present-absence", and drives audience into the central principle of stardom. ---------------------------- ---------------------------- Yao Chen Star Image is a paradox that presents the star as both ordinary people just like the viewers and as extraordinary people represented by the film. The photo effect is another paradox that the photo presents an absence that is present. ---------------------------- Ivy Li “star image” : since stars are seen as incomplete narrative image, whom provide a foreknowledge of the fiction and an invitation of cinema, stars leaves a fixed impression and repertory of fixed meanings to people. “photo effect”: a paradox that cause a feeling of “present-absence”, which direct the viewer to have particular interests toward specific performance. ---------------------------- Joshua Ekeanyanwu Star images are disjointed and paradoxical in the way which they allow the star be normal and abnormal at the same time, but it is incomplete by itself because it only shows the face/still photo/etc without the integration of the voice/body/movement through the cinema process. Photo effect says that the star is ordinary and is present in the same social universe as the possible film audience while simultaneously the star is still extraordinary and removed from the life of normal individuals, separated from the world known to the viewing audience. ---------------------------- Kelc noble Star image: is an actor's image that allows them to relate to their roles and to the images presented, it is a paradox that can display the star as ordinary or extraordinary. Photo effect: is a paradox that highlights the effect of “presence-absence” it allowed the audience to focus on the principles of stardom. ---------------------------- Hunter Scharfe The term “Star Image” refers to the idea that actors and actresses are paradoxically both ordinary and extraordinary. Ordinary refers to the idea that actors are simply “regular” people, like the viewers of the film, and extraordinary refers to the character within the movie that may experience “extraordinary” situations. The “Photo Effect” is another paradoxical term that relies on present absence. This effect can only truly exist among films actors, and encourages viewers to have particular interest in a specific performance. ------------------------------------------ Jin Wang “Star Image" is the idea that film actor are paradoxical as both ordinary and extraordinary. Actor represents part of the film and the performance of actor in the film shows the extraordinary. however, actor has the similar view of audience. The Photo Effect is also a paradox, which emphasizes present absence. It distincts audience' views from their own lives and leads audience to place in the world of film. ---------------------------- Katy Czajkowski The star image is the way that cinema pieces together the puzzle that is the identity of a star, creating the notion that they are both regular and superior humans. The photo-effect is a dialectical yet contradictory images of a star; similar yet dissimilar, desirable yet unobtainable, legitimate yet impossible. -------------------- Alina Seropian Star image:focuses on the role of ordinary people conveyed in an extraordinary way played by actors. Photo effect: creates a feeling of “present-absence” that is interpreted by the viewer. -------------------- Jessica Rapson 'Star Image' refers to the paradoxical idea that actors are simultaneously ordinary and extraordinary in the sense that they are both "regular" people in day-to-day life, and a representation of the "ideal" onscreen. The 'Photo Effect' describes a similarly paradoxical effect in which the viewer is directed to have a particular interest in a star's performance, creating a feeling of "presence-absence". ------------------- Melissa Birch Star image is paradoxical, and is the image that is presented to viewers as both ordinary and extroardinary, as something personable and relatable, but at the same time as something glamorous and unattainable to the average viewer. The Photo Effect feeds into the paradox of stardom, and suggests a presence-absence due to images that are interpreted by viewers. ------------------- Crystal Yi The star image is a construction of paratextual , textual, and intertextual elements that the amount of these elements to provide a coherent and complete 'person'. But this objective cannot generally follow through. The photo effect is paradox in which the film illustrate an absence that is present and a presence that is absent.